Question: The graphs of two functions, $p(x)$ and $q(x),$ are shown here on one set of axes: [asy]
size(150);
real ticklen=3;
real tickspace=2;

real ticklength=0.1cm;
real axisarrowsize=0.14cm;
pen axispen=black+1.3bp;
real vectorarrowsize=0.2cm;
real tickdown=-0.5;
real tickdownlength=-0.15inch;
real tickdownbase=0.3;
real wholetickdown=tickdown;
void rr_cartesian_axes(real xleft, real xright, real ybottom, real ytop, real xstep=1, real ystep=1, bool useticks=false, bool complexplane=false, bool usegrid=true) {

import graph;

real i;

if(complexplane) {

label("$\textnormal{Re}$",(xright,0),SE);

label("$\textnormal{Im}$",(0,ytop),NW);

} else {

label("$x$",(xright+0.4,-0.5));

label("$y$",(-0.5,ytop+0.2));

}

ylimits(ybottom,ytop);

xlimits( xleft, xright);

real[] TicksArrx,TicksArry;

for(i=xleft+xstep; i<xright; i+=xstep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArrx.push(i);

}

}

for(i=ybottom+ystep; i<ytop; i+=ystep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArry.push(i);

}

}

if(usegrid) {

xaxis(BottomTop(extend=false), Ticks("%", TicksArrx ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true),p=invisible);//,above=true);

yaxis(LeftRight(extend=false),Ticks("%", TicksArry ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true), p=invisible);//,Arrows);

}

if(useticks) {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArry , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArrx , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

} else {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

}
};
rr_cartesian_axes(-4,4,-4,4);
real f(real x) {return abs(x)-2;}
real g(real x) {return -abs(x);}
draw(graph(f,-4,4,operator ..), blue+1.25);
draw(graph(g,-4,4,operator ..), orange+1.25);
draw((-3,-5)--(-1,-5),blue+1.25); label("$y=p(x)$",(-1,-5),E);
draw((-3,-6)--(-1,-6),orange+1.25); label("$y=q(x)$",(-1,-6),E);
[/asy] Each small box in the grid is $1$ unit by $1$ unit.

If $q(p(x))$ is evaluated at $x=-4,$ $-3,$ $-2,$ $-1,$ $0,$ $1,$ $2,$ $3,$ $4,$ what is the sum of the nine values obtained in this way?
Answer: We note that $$q(x) = -|x| = \begin{cases}x &\text{if }x\le 0\\-x &\text{if }x>0\end{cases}.$$Therefore, $$q(p(x)) = -|p(x)| = \begin{cases}p(x) &\text{if }p(x)\le 0\\-p(x) &\text{if }p(x)>0\end{cases}.$$A graph of $y=q(p(x))$ looks like the graph of $y=p(x)$ with the parts above the $x$-axis reflected so that they lie below the $x$-axis: [asy]
size(150);
real ticklen=3;
real tickspace=2;

real ticklength=0.1cm;
real axisarrowsize=0.14cm;
pen axispen=black+1.3bp;
real vectorarrowsize=0.2cm;
real tickdown=-0.5;
real tickdownlength=-0.15inch;
real tickdownbase=0.3;
real wholetickdown=tickdown;
void rr_cartesian_axes(real xleft, real xright, real ybottom, real ytop, real xstep=1, real ystep=1, bool useticks=false, bool complexplane=false, bool usegrid=true) {

import graph;

real i;

if(complexplane) {

label("$\textnormal{Re}$",(xright,0),SE);

label("$\textnormal{Im}$",(0,ytop),NW);

} else {

label("$x$",(xright+0.4,-0.5));

label("$y$",(-0.5,ytop+0.2));

}

ylimits(ybottom,ytop);

xlimits( xleft, xright);

real[] TicksArrx,TicksArry;

for(i=xleft+xstep; i<xright; i+=xstep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArrx.push(i);

}

}

for(i=ybottom+ystep; i<ytop; i+=ystep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArry.push(i);

}

}

if(usegrid) {

xaxis(BottomTop(extend=false), Ticks("%", TicksArrx ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true),p=invisible);//,above=true);

yaxis(LeftRight(extend=false),Ticks("%", TicksArry ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true), p=invisible);//,Arrows);

}

if(useticks) {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArry , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArrx , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

} else {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

}
};
rr_cartesian_axes(-4,4,-4,4);
real h(real x) {return -abs(abs(x)-2);}
draw(graph(h,-4,4,operator ..), brown+1.25);
draw((-4,2)--(-2,0),blue+0.75+dashed);
draw((4,2)--(2,0),blue+0.75+dashed);
draw((-3,-5)--(-1,-5),blue+0.75+dashed); label("$y=p(x)$",(-1,-5),E);
draw((-3,-6)--(-1,-6),brown+1.25); label("$y=q(p(x))$",(-1,-6),E);
[/asy] The graph readily shows us that the values of $q(p(x))$ at $x=-4,$ $-3,$ $-2,$ $-1,$ $0,$ $1,$ $2,$ $3,$ $4$ are respectively $-2,$ $-1,$ $0,$ $-1,$ $-2,$ $-1,$ $0,$ $-1,$ $-2.$ The sum of these values is $\boxed{-10}.$